pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Player's House (Suburbia Myths)/Dialouge
This dose not count Animated Cutscenes! Day 1 Opening * Crazy Dave: ''Alright ! Are you ready for some zombie Zip-Zappin'? ** You bet I am! ** I really hope ye know the rules ** Becouse if not... ** Your gonna have a bad time Map * ''Crazy Dave: ''Wellcome to the Map! ** Why is this good? ** 'Cause its CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZY! ** Anyways... ** Here you can select the day you wanna play. ** You can also see what plants you can and have unlocked! ** Also, make sure to click around some! ** There is a almanac, an store and... ** I dont know. Day 4 Closing * ''Crazy Dave: ''Huh? What dose this mean ? ** Its just some strange symbols! ** Can you desipher it? ** Can you desipher what desipher means? Day 5 Map * ''Crazy Dave: ''You know what would be helpfull? ** A place where you could read about other plants and zombies! ** Maybe the Almanac! ** I think it works now! Day 7 Opening * ''Crazy Dave: ''No need for sun! ** Plants come via a special delivery! Day 10 Opening * ''Crazy Dave: ''Why not get some Bombegranates? We need some BOOM into this place! ** Why do I want a bit of BOOM? ** Becouse... ** im.. ** really... ** Exited about explosions! Map * ''Crazy Dave: ''Oh yeah, forgot to tell ya ** But you see that button? ** Yeah it is for the shop. ** There is where you can buy the Plant you just tried. ** And its only 10,000C ** New special plants are unlocked whit every new area we visit! ** Whats an area? ** Whats a Shop? Day 14 Opening * ''Crazy Dave: ''Wow, do you renember when we used to bowl whit Wall-Nuts? ** Aaah, that was some good ol' times! Map * ''Crazy Dave: ''If ya wanna play those Mini-Games... ** Just press that doo hikey up there and enter the arcade! Day 17 Opening * ''Crazy Dave: ''Wanna challenge? ** There is a horde of normal zombies on the way! ** Now you can only use Peashooters and Sunflowers! ** See ya in hell! Day 24 Opening * ''Crazy Dave: ''Doubble the Sun! ** Doubble the Fun! ** Whit Twin Sunflowers! Day 26 Opening * ''Crazy Dave: ''Uh oh... ** Here comes the big boss! ** Brace yourself! ** Zombies are comming! * ''Dr. Zomboss: Wellcome Plants and non-Plants! ** To the apocalypse! ** It wont start it yet ** But be ready... ** for MORE then trouble! Closing * ''Dr. Zomboss: ''Drats! Curses! You Bloody Keulytroa! * ''Crazy Dave: ''Seriously tho, what is a Keulytroa? * ''Dr. Zomboss: ''Gah, of course I have to get destroyed by pipsqueaks like you! But dont worry, no no no! Mwuaha! * ''Crazy Dave: ''Pardon me? ** Aah, he means that we are squaky! * ''Dr. Zomboss: ''Regards, Dr. Edgar Zomboss. Map * ''Crazy Dave: ''Nice work neighbor! Now, we can go to the next area! ** And I think I know what Area means! ** I think its a kind of Duck!